brainpopfandomcom-20200223-history
Book Report/Transcript
Transcript Text reads: The Mysteries of Life with Tim and Moby Moby, the robot, is shown sitting at a desk and typing on a type writer. Tim, they boy walks up to him and picks up one of Moby’s typed pages. Tim: (reading) “Look behind you,” I said. “Where?” he asked, looking over his left shoulder. “Made you look, I laughed. (to Moby) I didn’t know you were writing a book. Moby: Beep! Tim: All right, all right, I’ll wait until you’re finished. Hey, what’s this one? Tim picks up another piece of paper that reads: “Dear Tim and Moby, I have to give a book report next week and I don’t even know how to begin. Help! Kunichika.” Tim: Okay, A book report. First off, you should try to take notes while you’re reading. Write down your thoughts and opinions as they occur to you. Tim’s hand is shown writing on a piece of paper: Lionel is too proud to apologize (p.108) Tim: Jot down any page numbes that relate to your notes. This will save you lots of time—you won’t have to go back and re-read the book! Before you start writing the actual report, you may want to make an outline. Moby: Beep. Tim: An outline is just a list that organizes your ideas into the order you want them to follow in the report. It’s like a blueprint for your book report. Once you have your outline, you’re ready to start writing. Start off with an introduction containing the title and the author of the book. You should also include a brief, one-sentence overview of the plot. Moby: Beep. Tim: Oh, yeah make sure you underline the title of youir book or put it in italics.If it’s an easily-described type of story, like mystery or science fiction, mention that in your intro, too. This is called the genre of a book. After your introduction comes the body of the report. The body is just that – the main part of the paper. It should include a description of the book’s theme, setting, plot, and characters. The theme is the main ideas of the story. Some examples of themes are the importance of friendship, or, say, the battle of good versus evil. The setting is the time and the place that the story happens in. The largest part of the boo report’s body is usually the description of the plot. Basically, the plot is what happens in the book. You don’t have to tell the whole story in detail. Just say enough about the plot so that the rest of your report makes sense. Moby: Beep. Tim: Yup. You’re right. You probably shouldn’t give away the end of the story in your plot description. Your book report’s reader might want to read it! Last but not least, you have to give a rundown of the book’s important characters. The main character is called the protagonist. If the protagonist has an enemy, he or she would be the antagonist. Moby: Beep? Tim: No you don’t have to write about theme first and characters last. It’s really up to you; whatever order seems to make the most sense. Anyway, once you’ve finished describing those four main elements, you can write your conclusion. That’s where you get to give your own opinions about the story. Did you like the book? Why or why not? How did the story make you feel? Would you recomment it? Moby: Beep. Tim: Oh, you’re all done with your novel? Let me see. A tall pile of hundreds of sheets of paper is shown on the desk next to Moby. Tim: Um... I think you might want to do some editing... Category:BrainPOP English Transcripts Category:BrainPOP Transcripts